


chilled bones and stolen sweaters (oh, and kisses too)

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brief Mentions of Blood, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Sweater Theft, anyways i have no idea whst the fuck this or why it exits but, still upset that that isnt a tag, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Logan's Christmas sweater was lying on the couch, unattended.Roman paused, considering his options. He could nope back to his room and pray that he didn't die of hypothermia, or, Logan's sweater was right there, unguarded and alone, and would be so easy to swipe…He was totally gonna steal it.





	chilled bones and stolen sweaters (oh, and kisses too)

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck are titles

Roman frowned at his reflection in the mirror. 

His prince outfit had been scratched and torn, and was not only stained with blood (most of it not his), but damp from the snow he had been fighting in. 

Shaking his head, he walked to his bathroom and stripped of his ruined clothes, stepping into his shower and letting the warm water fall onto his tired muscles before he scrubbed his bify with soap and washed his hair of the sweat it had collected. Stepping out, he went to his closet and pulled on his usual sleeping attire - a plain black tank top, a maroon sleeping short shorts with a golden crown on the left pocket because he was extra - and then frowned because...it wasn't warm enough. Despite the Mindscape being moderately temperature, the chill from his adventure was still residing deep in his bones, chilling him despite his warm shower.

Roman sighed, before trudging out his door and into the commons. He could, of course, just summon extra layers, but the loneliness had crept in during his quest, and he figured borrowing from one of his fellow sides would stave it off (and maybe, just maybe, he could get a quick hug or a cuddle).

He was halfway into the living room when he realized one, he still had his glasses on, and two, he hadn't put any concealer or foundation on, so his freckles were free for any side to see.

Cursing, he was about to turn and book it back to his room, but stopped when he noticed something.

Logan's Christmas sweater was lying on the couch, unattended.

Roman paused, considering his options. He could nope back to his room and pray that he didn't die of hypothermia, or, Logan's sweater was right there, unguarded and alone, and would be so easy to swipe…

He was totally gonna steal it.

Roman darted forward towards the sweater, picking it up and hugging it on his chest as he frantically looked around for any sign of the others. When he was sure there was none, he pulled the piece of cloth over his head.

Logan (irritatingly) was taller than Roman, and had wider shoulders, so the sweater was oversized on Roman, the sleeves falling over his hands.

The sweater smelled like Crofters and warm vanilla, as well as books and a faint lavender scent. It smelled like, well...Logan. 

Roman brought the sleeves up to his head and buried his face in them, marveling at how soft and _warm_ the sweater was, and he giggled slightly into the sleeves because here was, getting so excited because a piece of clothing that was owned by Logan smelt like Logan. And he was wearing said piece of clothing..

Behind him, there was a sharp intake of breath and Roman whirled around to find Logan standing in the kitchen, book in hand as he looked at him with wide eyes and _oh shit-_

Roman shrieked, hands flying to cover his face as he turned bright red.

"...Roman?" Logan asked incredulously.

"It's-ah, you don't see anything! You're aahah dreaming!" Roman stammered.

"Are...are you..wearing my Christmas sweater?

"No!" Roman squeaked, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

The floor creaked, indicating that Logan was walking towards him, _oh god,_ and when Roman peeked out from under his hands Logan was standing right in front of him, an amused glint in his eyes.

"You look adorable," Logan informed him.

Roman's hands fell away from his face as he turned bright red, loosely grabbing hold of one another under his chin as he looked up Logan. 

"I am?" he choked out.

Logam nodded with a hum of agreement. "That you are," he said lowly, and when did he get so close?

"Would you care to enlighten me as to why you are wearing my sweater?" Logan asked, eyes boring into his soul.

"Um," Roman ducked his head slightly, "I got cold?"

"You..got cold? But the Mindscape is perfectly warmed.."

"Well, I went adventuring! I venture out into the Imagination no matter the weather for entertainment, unlike you, Specs!" Roman shouted, leaning into Logan's face as he tried to regain his composure.

"Those are some awfully bold words for someone else who not only is also wearing glasses, which are adorable by the way, but is currently wearing the sweater of the person he's trying to insult."

"Well-" Roman paused, "Wait, you think my glasses are adorable?"

At Logan's nod, Roman's face turned red again. "Oh..that's..uh."

"Your freckles are adorable too," Logan said offhandedly, as if he wasn't making Roman melt into a puddle of goo. _"You_ are adorable."

"Oh yeah?" Roman asked boldly, trying to act like his entire face wasn't redder than his sash.

"Yeah," Logan agreed softly.

"Oh," Roman breathed, "Okay, but-"

"May I kiss you?" Logan asked suddenly and _holy shit what he wants to kiss me what do you_ **_mean-_ **

"Um!" he squeaked, "Yes?"

"You're sure?" Logan asked, voice low.

Roman nodded jerkily, heart pounding like a sledgehammer in his chest as Logam leaned down and captured his lips.

Logan's lips were soft, and as he melted into the kiss Roman felt his mind, for the first time in his life, go blank as he slowly kissed Logan.

There weren't any fireworks or nuclear bombs exploding around them as they kissed like they say in the books, but as Logan gently pulled him closer Roman felt something inside click, like he had been needing this forever.

The pulled away slowly, and Roman gazed into Logan's eyes, expecting to find some sort of regret, but all he found was love, and that made his heart soar even more than it already had.

"Wow," he breathed quietly. 

"Wow," Logan agreed.

There was a moment of silence before Roman's brain finally processed that, Logan, his longtime crush, had just _kissed_ him.

Roman burried his head into Logan's collar, letting out a strangled noise as he realized _oh shit oh fuck Logan_ **_kissed_ ** _me ohmygod-_

Logan laughed above him, and Roman could feel his chest moved, and it made him smile to know that he had made Logan laugh...even if was at his own expense.

"You're a jerk," he muttered into Logan's collar, "I had this whole plan, to just, ignore my feelings until they went away, and then you come along and just, kiss me! Disrespectful!'

"Well," Logan began, "I too had planned to remain dormant on my feelings, but then you had to come along and steal my sweater and look adorable and kissable, and that was very disrespectful of you."

Roman snickered into Logan collar.

"Well," he started, pulling back to look at Logan, "It would be quite scandalous of me to ask you to be my boyfriend, wouldn't it?" he said, smirking despite the nervousness he felt. 

Logan's eyes widened, blushing, before he leaned into Roman's face. "It would be, but I like you too much to rid you from my presence."

"Wait," Roman said, "Do you mean that-"

Logan rolled his eyes fondly. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend, Roman. Was me saying I like you not clear enough?"

"Oh. Well, I feel stupid now."

"Don't be," Logan kissed him on the nose, "You are simply intelligent in other ways."

"Not as intelligent as _you,_ though."

"Well," Logan quirked his lips into a small smile, "Maybe. You are pretty dumb, after all."

"Hey! That wasn't what you were supposed to say!"

Logan smirked. "Maybe you should have done some _clarification,_ Roman," he teased.

"Oh, shut _up,_ Specs!'

"Which one of us?"

"What do you- oh my _god!"_

"Clarificaaatioon~"

"UGHHH!"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> good paceing and writting??? never heard of her


End file.
